


Desperate Times, Clumsy Consequences

by tokyojunk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, FFXV Kink Meme, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyojunk/pseuds/tokyojunk
Summary: “Noct!” Ignis was blindsided by Noctis’ fervent lust as he crushed their lips together.“No time, must sex,” Noctis replied in between desperate kisses.In which things quickly get hot and heavy between the advisor and prince, but not without some consequences. [kink meme fill]





	Desperate Times, Clumsy Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme fill! Wrote this in like a day, can't vouch much for it's quality, but it's supposed to be dumb and silly. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9466507#cmt9466507

Ignis fell backwards onto the small mattress.  
  
“ _Noct!_ ” The man was blindsided by Noctis’ fervent lust as he crushed their lips together.  
  
“No time, must sex,” Noctis replied in between desperate kisses. He worked his lips down the man’s neck. His teeth grazed his clavicle and the sensation shot straight into his groin.  
  
“That’s not even _coherent_ ,” Ignis chided and made a weak attempt at pushing his lover off. But when Noctis started grinding against his groin, Ignis couldn’t help but moan. The prince was determined and horny, so it was going to take a tremendous effort on Ignis’ part to stop Noctis from riding him into the mattress.  
  
Things went quickly. Lube was somehow acquired, followed by fingers and hitched gasps. Breathy moans took over as a slow, rocking rhythm was established.  
  
“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Noctis breathed, hands clutching Ignis’ ass in desperation as the man picked up speed. He dissolved into a mess of mewed moans and breathy gasps with Ignis’ name peppered throughout.  
  
The world around them disappeared as they lost themselves. Soon the room was filled with the wet slick slapping sounds of sex, their heated moans, and the slight squeak of mattress springs. To Ignis, this was debauchery at its best, just a pure raw fucking that will soon have them exhausted and covered with sweat and cum. Noctis felt so damn good, so soft, warm and snug around his cock. Ignis knew he was going to lose it if he didn’t reel it back soon.  
  
It was rare for them to indulge like this. They were usually so strapped for gil that their resting spots were comprised of outdoor havens, tiny caravans, and one-roomed hotel rooms with four tiny beds. Thankfully, they had enough to splurge for two rooms this time around and though the beds were small at least they had some privacy. Especially with how rambunctious Noctis got when they went without sex for a long time, privacy was pivotal.  
  
And despite their friends being cool with their relationship, Ignis doubted the men wanted to witness Ignis slamming balls deep into Noctis or hear the prince keening the man’s name until his voice went hoarse. Nor did he think they would appreciate being kicked out of their sleeping quarters every time he and Noct wanted to get randy. Be it outdoors or in the caravan, the smell of their sex would be off putting, and the idea of them rolling around naked, covered in their own spunk and sweat, would make the other men paranoid of leaving their belongings in their presence.  
  
So they tried to keep their sexual activity locked to when they could afford complete privacy.  
  
Plus, they already visually scarred Prompto.  
  
The pair were well into a heated session when they were caught mid-tryst in the tent. With Ignis mercilessly plowing into Noctis without rhyme or reason, the blond stared in pure shock and horror.  
  
“ _Dude!_ ”  
  
The pair froze. Noctis’ legs dangled over Ignis’ shoulders as he waved at Prompto with his foot.  
  
“S-sorry! Give us ten minutes!” Noctis sputtered.  
  
“Five,” Ignis clarified, face red and heated. He didn’t dare turn around, he could already feel himself get a bit soft.  
  
Noctis, disappointed, tilted his head to the side. “Seriously, five?”  
  
Ignis glared. “Considering our situation right now, yes” he answered clipped. “We should finish as soon as possible.”  
  
“But I can already feel you getting soft, ten should be enough to rev you back up to--”  
  
“Uh! Hate to interrupt, but can you guys decide already? This is _really_ awkward,” Prompto said, trying to look away, but finding his eyes glued to Ignis’ bare ass.  
  
Noctis sighed. “Fine. Give us five.”  
  
“Hey, is that a mole on your butt?”  
  
“Prompto!”  
  
So yes, having a private room to screw each other’s spines out of alignment was appreciated and a rare treat.  
  
Noctis wrapped his legs tightly around Ignis as he neared his orgasm. The advisor crushed their lips together in a deep kiss as he felt the familiar coil of heat deep within his belly that meant his own orgasm was drawing close. Noctis reached between them, pumping his own cock and a few deep thrusts later, Noctis came with a whine. Ignis grunted, feeling the prince tighten around his cock, giving him pause. He kissed Noctis again, long and deep, and once he felt him loosen, he moved again in short quick thrusts as he chased his own orgasm. Ignis came hard, shuddering and moaning into the prince’s mouth as he thrust in deep, milking his release and filling Noctis up.  
  
He collapsed on top of his prince, well fucked and exhausted.  
  
Noctis brushed his sandy bangs back and kissed his forehead, then his nose, before capturing his lips.  
  
“I wanna ride you next round,” Noctis said hotly, running his tongue over the man’s bottom lip.  
  
Ignis was literally fucked dumb to reply either way and chose to give his consent with a kiss as he lifted himself slightly to pull out. Noctis broke their kiss to moan at the feeling, but it still didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and rolling them over.  
  
“ _Oh shit--_!”  
  
They crashed onto the cheap carpet, a startled mess of limbs.  
  
Ignis groaned, sitting up. He’d broken the younger man’s fall, thankfully. But he couldn’t believe they’d fallen off the bed. They’d _broken_ a bed, sure, but this was a first.  
  
“Are you alright?” he asked, examining his lover for any bruises. But the raven haired man began to shake with laughter, resting his head back against the nightstand.  
  
“Me?” he asked, trying to stifle his laugh. “You broke my fall. Are _you_ okay?”  
  
Ignis flushed, a bit embarrassed, but relieved that Noctis wasn’t injured.  
  
“None the worse for wear,” Ignis answered and paused, he really did say that phrase a lot now that he thought about it.  
  
“I can’t believe we actually fell,” Noctis snorted another laugh.  
  
“Suppose it’s a lesson for us to take our surroundings into account more often while mid-coitus,” he said, grinning.  
  
He gathered himself and stood up, offering his hand to Noctis, who took it.  
  
“It’d hurt less,” Noctis agreed. “No bruises that I can see,” He added checking him out, though his eyes never really left Ignis’ groin.  
  
A broken bed could be replaced, **that** however…  
  
“Don’t think we’re done here Specs,” Noctis poked at his chest.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“We have another bed to fall off of,” he joked as he pushed him backwards.  
  
Ignis chuckled as he walked back. When the back of his calves felt the edge of the bed, he sat down, bringing Noctis into his lap. “I’d rather not take another tumble if we could avoid it.”  
  
“Think we have enough funds to replace a bed?” Noctis wiggled his eyebrows, a cheeky grin on his lips.  
  
“I’m sure we can make them up with a few extra hunts,” he grinned before Noctis sealed their lips.


End file.
